jimihendrixfandomcom-20200215-history
Freedom
: Reprise : Polydor |bsides = "Angel" |producers = Jimi Hendrix Mitch Mitchell Eddie Kramer |charts = None |rating = }} "Freedom" is a song by Jimi Hendrix, originally released on heis 1971 posthumous album The Cry of Love. The song was written by Hendrix and recorded at Electric Lady Studios on June 25th, 1970 with drummer Mitch Mitchell, bassist Billy Cox (The Cry of Love), percussionist Juma Sultan, and guest backing vocalists Arthur and Albert Allen. "Freedom" was released posthumously as a single in the United States, Canada and Japan on March 8th 1971, and was backed with "Angel". The song also featured as the B-side to the German "Angel" single, also released in March 1971. History Analysis Meaning "Freedom" refers largely to Devon Wilson, metaphorising her as a restriction on personal freedom. Despite this negative connotation, Wilson is also saluted as a useful person to have around, in that she gets rid of unwanted/extra women ("you've hooked my girlfriend") and has useful connections ("you know the drugstore man"). The song can be considered the second half of "Dolly Dagger", as both songs refer to Wilson and her character, and they also show Jimi's growing dislike of electronic studio tricks and his favouring of instrumentally complex arrangements. Both songs also feature backing vocals from Arthur and Albert Allen. It also can be tied to the African American struggle of the early 1900's. Style Live Lyrics Lyrics in (brackets) are backing vocals. You got my pride, Hangin' outta my bed. You messin' with my life, So I bought my lead. You even messin' with my children, And you're screamin' at my wife, baby. Get off of my back, If you wanna get outta here alive. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) That's what I want now. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) That's what I need now. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) To live. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) So I can give. You got my heart, Speak electric water. You got my soul, Screamin' and howlin'. You know you hook my girlfriend, You know the drugstore man. But I don't need it now, I was tryin' to slap it out of her hand. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) So I can live. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) So I can give. (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) Yea-eah! (Freedom,) Freedom, (Give it to me.) That's what I need. You don't have to Say that you love me. If you don't mean it, You better believe. If you need me, Or you just wanna please me, You better stick in your dagger someone else, So I can leave! (Set me free!) Yeah! Right on, Straight ahead. Straight up, yeah. Straight ahead, freedom, So I can live, baby. Freedom, So, girl, I can give, baby. Freedom, (Keep on pushing,) So I can leave. (Straight ahead.) Freedom. (Keep on pushing,) (Straight ahead.) (Keep on pushing,) (Straight ahead.) (Keep on pushing.) Appearances Studio albums *1971: The Cry of Love Compilation albums *1997: First Rays of the New Rising Sun Track listing Side A #"Freedom" – 3:24 Side B #"Angel" – 4:25 Credits *Jimi Hendrix – guitars, lead vocals *Billy Cox – bass guitar *Mitch Mitchell – drums *Juma Sultan – congas *Arthur Allen – backing vocals *Albert Allen – backing vocals *Unknown (possibly Hendrix) – piano ---- *Producer: Jimi Hendrix *Engineer: Eddie Kramer Release details Gallery of artwork Image:FreedomCan.jpg|Canadian record Image:FreedomJap.jpg|Japanese cover Image:FreedomJap2.jpg|Japanese record Image:FreedomUS.jpg|United States record Cover versions *The Jeff Healey Band, for their 1995 cover album Cover to Cover. *Glenn Hughes, for his 1999 album The Way It Is. References Links *Freedom (Jimi Hendrix song) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *Freedom by Jimi Hendrix - 911Tabs, tabs search engine Navigation Category:Songs Category:1971 songs Category:1997 songs Category:Singles Category:1971 singles